Husk the Siberian Husky meets Bark the Polar bear
by Bebemonkey
Summary: -WARNING THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION ONE SHOT FAN CHARACTER X ORIGINAL CHARACTER- Boy x Boy you been warned. Bark meets Husk and now the two developed something in little time. -Special thanks to GeekInThePurple & Kumori-Shadou For the idea and Editing in their time with me, even if they didn't finish. They was nice enough to help edit some part. Thank you both.-


**Hello! Hi Everyone!**

**Long time no post. What's up, I just wanted to say. I got a wonderful thing in storage for you guys. I typed you guys a lovely one-shot with Bark the Polar bear, and My OC Husk the Siberian Husky. This isn't a great one-shot. This is really an random one-shot. This was base off an post on twitter, a Polar bear with an Siberian Husky. So adorable let me tell yeah, If I post a picture of my character I make sure to link you guys about it. So yeah please enjoy this lovely one-shot. Oh yeah, this may have Fang x Bean in it. (Just to tell you, Bean is older than you seems. Bean is going to be in his ending teens, about 19 to his beginning 20s.) You guys also know, this is always and FOREVER going to be an Yaoi FanFic! Nothing new XDDD.**

**~Bark x Husk~**

**Enjoy!~**

**xoxox**

"Oh Bean! My cutie pie! Why don't you just come over here and give big ol' Fang a good Smooch?" Said a Weasel. Bean was playing with one of his dynamites. "No way Boss! I'd rather have this instead" He said, kissing the dynamite as if it was a real person. Fang narrowed his eyes. "Hmpt! Fine, It's not like I didn't want some dumb ol' kiss anyway Aye!" The purple weasel mumbled and turned from the green duck.

Bean peaked over his side, smiling to his boss. "I was only kidding bossy man!" he said, giving Fang a kiss on cheek. "Gah!" Fang said out of surprise. "YAY! I kissed you!" Bean said, making Fang fall on the ground. "Owch.." Fang said.

Not too far from them there was a yellow bear watching their every move. He would most likely try to tell them to stop, but he didn't talk, nor make a sound. The bear ended up looking away from the love birds. Shaking his head from it all, he decided to walk away.

**xoxox**

Somewhere in the woods,

Bark sat on a rock, thinking about things. Nothing else to do. Only to sit and listen to the sounds of nature, Instead of some lovers talking to each other in front of him. Bark picked up a flower, then begin to sniff it. The beauty of it. Smelling like freedom, and peace.

Suddenly out of no where, Bark heard something break. The yellow bear turned to the noise. He felt the fear slowly developing in his body. He got defensive, checking everywhere for the enemy to unexpectedly attack him. Then a thud came from behind him. Bark was about to attack, but instead of seeing an enemy he saw someone tied up in net. Cocking his head to the side, studying the creature, I looked like an husky. Black and white husky. Shivering in fear, wondering what was going to happen to his life. Bark kneel down to the husky trying to get from his self imprisonment. While trying to go near it, it begin to growl, going back slowly. Bark didn't dare move an inch towards it. Knowing him, can see why the creature shouldn't feel like the world is going to attack him. To Bark, he should know how the world treats you. Battling Sonic, and trying steal things. Guessing, to the world rule, you have to do things just to survive. That was until he met Bean, then Nack next. His life was more adventurous when it came down to them two.

With that, to the looks of this husky. It seems it had a rough life. Not saying Bark didn't have one, but he had one as well. Going near the creature, he quickly begin to untie it from itself prison. It yelp once Bark got it free. I held it's eyes close tightly. Realizing it was now free. It stared at the Yellow Polar bear. Wondering why it was save it. The Husky only to study Bark, while Bark study the Husky.

In Bark eyes, he looked to fragile, so tiny yet so adorable. Right now, Bark wanted to just have a overflow nosebleed. By the husky figure, fragil was something to cover the most.] Hips shape like a girl figure, could be compared to an hourglass. Nothing right now, was comprehending in Bark's mind. Thinking of that husky was his main target now.

For that Husky, it was something terrifying for him. Seeing a huge polar bear in front of him. Knowing his life could be ending, the dog was near it's own fate.

Going to his knees, Bowing in fear to the fearsome not knowing what the yellow bear could have in mind. Killing him, boundary hunter, taking him back to the previous people or either making his own sick slave. Might as well surrender for the sake of his own fear developing in him.

Shivering towards the polar bear. Bark went down on one knee, placing a hand onto the shivering husky. Both not sharing any words, only the expressions was the communication. Bark rub the husky back, trying to get to him, meaning no harm. The black husky felt the warm gentle rub of the bear. Peaking up, seeing if it don't have no tricks under his sleeve. Bark stood up, backing away from the black and white husky. The Husky sat up, staring at the polar bear in confuse and yet grateful. The husky suddenly began to wag his tail for the nice way of living once more. Bark blush a to the husky.

That husky was just making Bark melt from the inside, seeing how cute he look. Bark smile as well, showing some flush. The husky flush as well.

The Husky got up from off his knees. Going to the polar bear, smiling. Bark eyes quickly look in a new direction. Trying not to see that husky's adorable expression. The Dog just stood there, smiling to the polar bear. Grabbing an hold on to the Bark's arm. Bark felt the black and white husky getting attach to his arm. Leaning his head on to Bark's arm, Bark thought it was a good idea to walk around with this dog. Just to get the mood settled in.

Along a riverside, holding each other closely. Well, The dog was holding more on to Bark, while Bark looked away from the husky. To the surroundings, the husky seems to take joy of nature with Bark. While walking, both gather some information of each other. Bark introduced his self to the husky, and explain his story about himself. For Bark, the husky said his name was Husk, and later he told his own story to Bark.

Every moment meant everything to Bark, and Husk. Getting to know each other more, and more. Instead of Husk leaving, Bark decided to let Husk come with him. He have to let Bean and Fang meet Husk. If Bark liked Husk, so will that.

**xoxox**

Back at Campsite,

The Duck and Weasel was playing a game of 'Go Fish'. During this game, knowing Bean, he didn't know how to play. Bean seems to be winning.

"Hey, got any of dem' diamond mate?" ask Fang. Bean shook his head, and staring at his deck of card. "Nopey Bossy! Go Fishy!" Bean said. Fang narrowed his eyes to the green Duck. "Are you foolin' me Mate! Or you Tellin' me the dang truth!" Fang growled at Bean.

Bean peer his nose up, having his backside towards Fang. "I no like your Attitude mister!" Fang jaw dropped. "B-But! YOU MIGHT AS WELL SAY YOU CHEATIN' MATE!" Yelled Fang. "HAY! You Are the cheating one! You Cheated with the art of Cards!" Bean said to Fang.

Fang facepalm himself. Trying to forget whatever the crazy green duck had just said. An rasel in the bushes seems to startled them both. "W-What was that?" ask Fang. "I-D-K! I Need Some assistance!" Bean said. Fang looked at him with a 'Imma slap the living daylights out of ya' expression. The two duck for cover behind a log, till Bark and Husk came out the bushes.

"What the-!? Bark! What the Bloody Hell! You Scared the livin' Crap out of us Mate!" Fang yelled. Bean peek up from the log, waving at Bark and his guest. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BARK!" Bean smile.

Bark shed a little sweat mark towards his dimwitted friend(s). "Who in the livin' Pea beans is that!" said Fang. Bean got up slapped Fang across the cheek. Fang looked at him in shock. "What the-! Bean?! What was that for?!" Rubbing his red cheek. "Watch your language Mister! We have a guest!" Bean said to Fang.

Bark shook his head in embarrassment. Why him?

It was about three hours later that Bark spoke the Fang and Bean about his new beloved guest. "So, his name his Husk, and he wants to travel with us?" Said Fang. Bark nodded to his boss. "And you want to be with us through everything we might get in trouble for.." Husk nodded to the weasel. "You're willingly to go through the trouble? We ain't just a group, we're a crime group you know. Steal jewels, and sell em, or stop that damn hell of an hog." Fang said to Husk. The husky held more onto Barks arm. "I guess you want to be with Bark everything...Alright. Welcome to the Group Husk." Smirk Fang. Husk, smile holding more onto Barks arm. Bark Smile as well.

From that day on, Husk stayed with Team Hooligan. Started some new…

**~The End**


End file.
